


christmas parties

by teddycafe



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, another fluff fest too, monika is nice and a good friend, obligatory christmas fic, yuri is an even better gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddycafe/pseuds/teddycafe
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri spend Christmas together.





	christmas parties

It was the last Friday before winter break started and the Literature Club had put together a small Christmas party to celebrate, and to send each other off for the couple weeks they would be apart. 

They had made some snowflake chains that hung from desks and walls and some that hung from the ceiling on strings, Yuri had made some peppermint tea for them to share and they spend the afternoon reading some of their favorite Christmas stories to one another. All in all it ended up being a really nice time, the girls might even venture to say it was the best meeting they'd had for a while. 

Finally when it was about time for them to leave, Monika announced that they could exchange gifts. That's when it became a little less fun for Natsuki. Sayori, Yuri and Monika, all had gifts that they had been able to go and buy for the others and all she had to offer was some homemade Christmas cookies. 

"Sorry this is all I have for you," the pink haired girl said as she handed out her little bags of treats to her friends. 

"That's okay Natsuki! Your cookies are my favorite anyway." Sayori assured, to which the others agreed that there really wasn't anything better that she could have given them.

Opening up her own was fun though since she didn't usually get any. Sayori had given her a cookbook full of all kinds of treats, and Natsuki teased that it was more of a gift for the other girl than it was for her. Monika had gotten her a big white cat plushie that had blue eyes and strand of plastic pearls around it's neck, which she immediately fell in love with and earned the other an unusually big hug for along with her thanks. Yuri got her a couple of manga that she had picked out herself on one of their bookshop trips, but she hadn't known that her girlfriend had actually gotten them for her and she was more than happy for the surprise. 

The four girls were somewhat unwilling to part when it was time for the meeting to end, but eventually were able to go their separate ways and head home. Yuri walked Natsuki home as had become the routine though they couldn't quite hold hands with them full of presents instead.

"I wish I could stay with you the whole time we're on break," Natsuki complained. 

"Me too. We'll just have to settle for seeing each other most of the time," Yuri teased, though she was completely serious. 

"That's true. Maybe even for Christmas! That would be fun."

"Wouldn't your dad want you home?" Yuri asked. 

Natsuki hesitated a moment before answering, "Probably not. We never really do anything anyway so why would he?"

Yuri knew some about Natsuki's situation at home so she wasn't completely surprised, but it still made her sad. "Really? Nothing at all?" 

"Nope. Which is more reason for me to want to be with you, it's...depressing there," Natsuki replied. 

"Then let's definitely plan on Christmas together. I hate the idea of you missing out." 

"I'm used to it, but thank you. You're so sweet Yuri, I love you," Natsuki replied casually, smiling happily up at her girlfriend. 

"I love you too," Yuri replied, wanting to stop and kiss her but worried they were too close to the other girls house and might get caught. 

The rest of their short walk was pretty quiet , and when they arrived at the house they both set their things on the ground so they could share a hug before they promised to call later and Yuri went of her way. 

\---

The pair made good on their promise of seeing each other a lot during their time off and spend as much time as they could together, and even met up with Monika and Sayori to spend an afternoon.

As it grew closer to Christmas though, Yuri started to get more busy and the two didn't get to see one another as often, but it was okay because they talked every night and Natsuki got permission to spend the holiday with her girlfriend. Even to spend the night, which made it all the more worth the wait. 

Finally the day arrived and Natsuki showed up bright and early at the other's house with a bag of overnight necessities and her new kitty that Monika had gotten her. 

"You are planning on cuddling with me aren't you?" Yuri teased upon opening the door and seeing the plushie. 

"Of course! I just thought we could use the extra company," Natsuki replied. 

"I suppose so," Yuri agreed before stopping the other before she could actually enter the house. "Would you mind closing your eyes until I get you into the bedroom?" she asked then.

Natsuki was obviously confused and wanted to ask why, but also she wanted inside and so she agreed and covered her eyes before Yuri took a hold of her shoulders and guided her though the house. 

"Okay you can open them," Yuri announced when they got into the bedroom and shut the door. 

"So what was that about?" he pink haired girl asked, setting her stuff on the floor up against the wall before she and her kitty plopped down on Yuri's bed. 

The only answer she got was, "It's a surprise, you'll see later," which made her pout but she didn't push it.

The girls spend the day mostly cooped up in Yuri's room snuggling and maybe ~~definitely~~ kissing a little ~~a lot~~.

Finally when it was nighttime and the pair had woken up from a nap, Yuri finally let Natsuki out of the bedroom. 

They made their way to the living room and the smaller girl was greeted by a sight that was almost straight from a movie. There was a pretty big tree before her all decorated with white lights and all kinds of ornaments, and underneath was a whole heap of presents. 

"Wow Yuri...it's so pretty!" Natsuki said, smiling happily up at the other. Yuri barely held back a cheesy 'not as pretty as you'. 

"I know, and that's not even the best part," she answered instead, taking the other by the hand to lead her closer to the tree. She sat her down in front of a pile of gifts and upon further inspection, the girl discovered they were all labelled to her. 

She was honestly overwhelmed, she'd never seen this many gifts in her life, let alone for her. For a long while she couldn't do anything but stare up at the other until she leaned down to kiss her and joined her on the floor. 

"Well, go on. Don't you want to open them?" Yuri asked. 

Natsuki, unable to speak, just nodded and turned her attention to the presents. 

They were all done up in a few different pink papers which didn't go unappreciated though no effort was made to try and save the paper at all. There were a total of 10 gifts, different plushies and cute pens and some candies and a while new complete set of manga that she'd been wanting to read. By the time she was done Natsuki was crying and she have her girlfriend the biggest and longest hug she could manage. 

"I can't believe you would do this for me Yuri. There's so much, you didn't have to...I couldn't even get you one thing and you got me all this?" 

"Of course I did. I just couldn't bear the thought of all the Christmases you've missed out on and so I wanted to make it up to you. Don't worry about not having anything for me, it's absolutely fine. Just getting to be with you is enough for me." Yuri replied and Natsuki couldn't help but giggle a little and offer back a simple 'gay'. 

After Natsuki had calmed down the girls made some hot chocolate and cuddled up by the tree, with all of the new plushie friends of course, and spent the better part of their evening there before they finally retired back to the bedroom. 

"Thank you a hundred million times Yuri. This was really the best Christmas I've ever even dreamed of having," Natsuki said after they were all changed into their pajamas and in bed together, which earned her kiss. 

"Of course Natsuki. I'm really glad you had a good time and I'm so happy I was able to do it for you. I hope the rest of our Christmases are like this from now on," Yuri replied and sighed contentedly. 

"Me too. I really, really, really hope so," Natsuki agreed. 

They were quiet for a while after that, long enough for both of them to think the other had fallen asleep, before Yuri spoke up again. "So. If you _were_ able to get something for me. What would it be?" 

"Oh that's easy. A super sweet knife." Natsuki answered simply, half asleep. Of course Yuri couldn't help but laugh at that and hold her girlfriend a little tighter while she gave her a few kisses. 

"You know me so well. And it's the thought that counts anyway, right?" Yuri answered. 

"That's right, now please think about being quiet and letting me sleep." 

"Of course cupcake. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> yuri totally calls natsuki cupcake all the time as a pet name that's 100% canon ok 
> 
> also where are yuri's parents?? who knows i couldn't be bothered to try and write them in lmao
> 
> anyways, i hope everyone has happy holidays if you celebrate any! ^-^


End file.
